


Klance Au Month 2019

by AwkwardWizardShipper



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 10:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardWizardShipper/pseuds/AwkwardWizardShipper
Summary: This is my little part on the Klance Au Month!





	1. Day 1: Coffee Shop

__**Coffee Shop  
** **A Chipped Cup**  
  
Black hair was twisting in the harsh winter breeze, unruly strands twirling, absorbing the brute force of icy air around him.  
Puffs of hot breaths escaping Keith's mouth as he walked down the street, tuning out the sounds of cars and people around him, because at this early in the morning he only had one mission. Coffee.  
The lovely, scorching, dark liquid that graced his throat on an unhealthy basis. There wasn't a day that Keith went without coffee, not since his freshman year in college, and being a senior now, he needed it more now than ever.  
Four years later and he's been feeding his addiction for the hot beverage at an amazingly consistent pace. He had even settled for his favorite coffee shop. However, it's been 2 years since he went there just for the coffee.  
Because you see, the Mcclain's Coffee Shop had so much more to offer.  
A jingle sounded above his head as he entered the shop, consuming the warmth of it.  
"Keith!" a soft voice called.  
He turned to the owner of the said voice, a smile gracing his lips, "Good morning Mrs. Mcclain," he greeted while taking a seat at his table. Everyone who worked there knew it was his table.  
"The usual?" Mrs. Mcclain asked, already getting his unspoken order ready.  
"Please."  
Looking around the shop, it was a nice quaint shop, she had done a great job with the decor. Plants hung on the walls, and the windows had a decal design on each one. Bookshelves stood as dividers for tables, and you could either purchase those books or sign up for the shop's library card.  
Keith always found the idea splendid and unique, and Spanish music quietly played across the shop at all times, because Mrs. Mcclain was very proud of her, and her children, ethnicity.  
The decor was just one of many reasons why Keith adored the shop, another was Mrs. Mcclain, she was like a mother to him. Especially since he never had one of his own. Always insisting on giving him free coffee, but he never accepted, leaving the bills on the table and leaving before he could be scolded.  
While he let himself believe the coffee was his main reason, lying to himself honestly, the real reason entered the shop in a rush, the only signal of him arriving was the jingle of the bell.  
His gaze following the boy, with captivating sapphire eyes, movements as he sprinted behind the counter, almost knocking over a pile of plates.  
Mrs. Mcclain was unimpressed, "Lance! Llegas tarde! Otra vez!"  
"Cálmate, mamá. Solo estaba un par de minutos tarde!" Lance reassured which only earned him a good hit on the head.  
With a scowl, she continued speaking, "Cálmese?! Estoy tratando de dirigir un negocio aquí y llegas tarde todos los días!"  
Lance sighed, "Lo siento mamá."  
She grumbled before the coffee machine dinged, indicating it had finished making Keith's coffee. Keith. A smile graced her face, "Solo trae este café a la mesa 6 hijo," she said handing him the cup.  
Keith tensed as he watched Mrs. Mcclain hand his coffee to Lance, he tried to look busy and pulled out a book, acting as though he hadn't been watching them... him.  
Not even able to focus on the words of the book as he heard Lance's footsteps near his table, breath shallowing as the cup was placed gently on the table. He looked up as casually as possible to say thank you, but his throat closed as those eyes bored into his own. Mouth opening and closing like a goldfish before he snapped it shut, nodding his head instead of speaking in thanks. Tearing his eyes away, his cheeks becoming red.  
"You sure come here a lot," Lance spoke, a hint of amusement in his voice.  
This shocked Keith, seeing as they'd never talked before today, two years of silent watching, observing. He cleared his throat, "Um, I like it here, it's quiet... and pretty."  
Lance hummed in response, eyes watching Keith's actions in interest, he'd noticed him before of course, how could he not? He was so... enthralling. There were times when Keith would run his hands through his hair while he was thinking, or studying, or just anytime honestly. It was very distracting... and made Lance's heart yearn to do the same.  
"Is the book good?"  
Keith nodded, not even looking at the book, "Very, I've read it a few times already."  
A smirk graced the tan boys face, "So you are trying to read it upside down now? Challenging yourself?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow up.  
Looking at the book Keith spluttered, it was upside down! God... he was such an idiot! "I um!" he flushed, not able to explain himself he just sipped at his coffee, trying to hide his obvious embarrassment.  
Lance smiled fondly, just watching Keith drink his coffee, his face went blank. Wait! He's supposed to be working! But... his mom hasn't said anything so... it should be alright? Right?  
Putting down the cup gently Keith sighed, he was making a fool of himself. He glanced at Lance, finding him already staring at him, his stomach lurched a bit, he moved to run a hand through his hair, an anxious tick he had.  
Lance's breath stopped for a second, watching Keith's hand before he tore his gaze away, eyes landing on the coffee cup instead. "Hey, your cups chipped, I'll get you a new one," he offered, starting to walk away.  
"No!" Keith exclaimed, catching Lance's arm before letting go quickly, "Um, your mom gives me this cup on purpose..."  
"Why?"  
"It's special..." he mumbled, the redness back on his face.  
He was beyond confused now, "How so?" he asked curiously.  
Keith sighed, "Um, it's er... it's the cup you brought me when I first started coming here."  
The mullet-haired boy remembered it like it was yesterday, he had arrived in the welcoming shop back in his second year of college. Pidge, his best friend, had suggested this shop because it was so close to his apartment. He loved the place immediately, soft music playing as he went up to the counter, graced with the most beautiful set of blue eyes he'd ever seen. The boy's melodic voice drowned out by his own heartbeat thrumming in his ears.  
Somehow he had ordered a coffee without even knowing he had spoken, and when the mug was placed in front of him on the counter he grabbed it, placing down money; quickly fleeing to the safety of an empty table. Hoping his unsteady heart would slow with a bit of distance from that shockingly handsome boy.  
However, when he looked down at the mug, there seemed to have been a chip on one portion of the rim, he couldn't bring himself to go back up there and ask for a new one... plus, the boy with no name had given it to him, which deemed it beyond compare. He happily sipped at the rich flavor also known as coffee.  
When he snapped out of his flashback, Lance had fled to another table, he sighed and tugged at his hair. He must have looked like a complete dolt! Just staring into space. Grumbling to himself out of self-pity he looked down at the table and noticed a muffin? Atop a napkin, he hadn't ordered one though?  
On closer inspection, there was writing on the napkin. It said 'I'll leave you to your upside down reading, for now, however, I would like to meet someplace outside this damn shop! Call me~ XXX-XXX-XXXX' and with that Kieth's heart could've stopped there.  
A blinding smile gracing his face, sure Lance had seen the whole thing if his red ears and quick steps to the counter were any indications. Neither boy seemed to notice, however, Mrs. Mcclain's pleased smile from across the room. It had taken her 2 years to show this useless pair of their obvious affections towards the other one, but it was all worth it to see Lance happy...  
And it all started with a chipped cup she had forgotten to throw out.


	2. Day 2: Galtean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galtean Prompt Day 2!

**Galtean**  
**Because**  
  
"Allura! I need to speak to you!" Lance exclaimed, bounding up to the princess, still in his Voltron uniform. His white hair cascading past his shoulders. It had been a while since Hunk had the time to cut the teams hair. He and Pidge were very busy, creating technology to help run the castle more efficiently.  
The blue marking under his sapphire eyes helped illuminate them, he was proud of being Altean after finding out of his distant relations during one of Voltron's missions. Coran had run some tests and confirmed it, the markings showed up soon after that. The hair, however, it was a gradual thing, but Lance embraced it happily.  
Allura smiled once she saw him, she had substantially warmed up to Lance after learning of his ancestry, "Ah, hello Lance, what is it you would like to speak of?" she asked happily, a graceful eyebrow raised ever so slightly. She had changed out of her uniform and was in her casual clothing now, it seemed Lance had just interrupted a whispered conversation between her and the mice.  
Blowing away his curling hair, Lance nodded his greeting before steadying his stance, he looked extremely determined, which earned an odd look from Allura. "It's about Keith," he said uncharacteristically serious. Folding his arms over his chest when Allura's posture went rigid at the name, as though it was toxic.  
"What about him?" She asked tautly, eyebrows furrowing in annoyance, Allura did not want to talk about this, why did Lance have to bring this up? Couldn't he have brought up, oh I don't know, a mission, or Altean cultures? This was not a topic she wanted to elaborate on.  
Lance scoffed, "What about him? You have been hazing him since we found out he's Galra!" he raised his voice, "I don't understand how you can turn your back on someone so effortlessly when you supposedly think of us all like family! He hasn't changed! Did I change when we found out I'm Altean?"  
Now he wasn't expecting an answer, but Allura mumbled a small, "No."  
"No. So why do you think Keith has? He has been there for us this whole time! And I find it appalling that you can just shut him out like this, for someone with as much knowledge as you, you sure aren't using it correctly," he glared at her and she shrunk slightly.  
He wasn't wrong, she was being a bigot about this whole situation, it wasn't Keith's fault he's Galra. She shouldn't be freezing him out like this, but it was hard, she had been the Galra's enemy for years and now? One of them was in her castle! But it was Keith, she knew Keith, he was a loyal friend, and a great addition to Voltron.  
"Well?"  
Allura threw up her hands. "Well, what? What would you suppose I do? Apologize to him for being racist to him based on other Galra's actions that he did not partake in?"  
"That could be a good start yes," Lance nodded solemnly, a small smile gracing his face. He just wanted them all to get along, he wanted Keith to be happy and comfortable with the whole team again. Lance hated seeing the mullet boy's obvious distraughtness on Allura's shunning of him.  
The sapphire eyed boy decided to allow Allura to think on how she would approach the situation, however, just as he left the room he was grabbed by the arm.  
Being dragged into an empty room he was slammed into a wall, grimacing slightly as his head made an impact against the hard surface.  
"What the hell was that for?!" Keith hissed out, glaring at Lance behind long black bangs, his fangs making a show.  
"Keith?? What the hell was throwing me into a wall for?!?" he growled back, rubbing his head slightly and huffing, this was not how he wanted his day to go! It was going so well before pissed off Keith showed up.  
The priorly mentioned boy was seething, "Why would you tell Allura all that shit?! What if she thinks I threatened you to convince her I'm not a monster or something!" he said, emotions flashing in his eyes as they bore into Lance's.  
Even while pinned to the wall Lance knew Keith was utterly terrified that Allura would fully kick him out, it was so obvious to him it hurt his very soul. "Oh, Keith, she wouldn't think that I promise! I was just trying to help I swear..." he sighed looking up at the other boy and noticing his fangs descending. They only came out when Keith felt threatened or extremely angry, but the hint of purple to his skin had stuck with him. His Galra mark, on his right jaw, stuck out like a sore thumb, even with the purplish hue.  
Keith flinched at the endearing sound of Lance's voice, "Don't pity me, Lance, I'm fine." Scoffing at the thought of Lance giving any care about his feelings, the only thing Lance cared about was manipulating hearts of everyone in the galaxy. Hands still on either side of Lance's head.  
Raising his hand, Lance traced the Galra mark gently with his thumb, "You aren't a monster Keith, you do know that right?" he mumbled softly, he wasn't trying to pity Keith, he really wasn't. He was just trying to support him, and provide him with a united front, Allura included.  
"O-of course I know that. Don't be ridiculous," Keith grumbled, looking away in hopes of Lance's hand leaving his mark, he didn't like people seeing it, let alone touching it. It made him feel so out of place, so different, abnormal. Keith hated feeling like that, it was pathetic.  
Lance took the hint and retracted his hand from the mark, but he stayed put, hoping to figure out what had Keith so distraught now, "Are you mad that I stuck up for you?" he questioned, unsure why he was yelled at only moments ago.  
Keith sighed, "No, I'm mad that you think I need to be protected like some... some weakling! I can take care of myself, Lance, I don't need you shielding me from my own problems!" he exclaimed rubbing at his forehead in annoyance, why did the sapphire-eyed boy need to stick his nose in others business?  
"I wasn't trying to shield you! I was trying to HELP!" Lance argued, now he was getting peeved off, why couldn't Keith just be appreciative of his efforts? Why did he have to be so infuriating with everything?!  
Rolling his eyes, Keith backed away before their faces could get any closer, he didn't want to fight Lance, he didn't want anything to do with Lance! He should've just minded his own business, "Well it wasn't your place to 'help'! Why did you even feel like you had to? You should have left it alone."  
Lance wanted to shake Keith and try to get him to understand, "Because we are all a family Keith! She shouldn't have been like that towards you, and it pissed me off alright?" he grumbled his pointed ears flicking in annoyance.  
Keith's heart hurt at Lance's words, is that what he really thought? That's why he was doing this? Not because Keith couldn't deal with his own issues, but because he didn't want their metaphorical family to break apart? "Oh..."  
"Oh?"  
"Yes oh! Jesus Christ Lance had I'd known that's what you had thought I would've pushed against Allura harder to make her come to her senses, do you really think I want to leave you all?" Sure all those missions with The Blade of Marmora were exciting, Voltron was his home now though, his family. And they had been for a while.  
"Well, I mean, you never said otherwise! How was I to know?! You shut everyone out, and we can't read your mind!" Lance babbled out, bracing himself against the wall he hadn't moved from, gripping at the ends of his hair.  
Keith laughed slightly, the laugh fading into a small sigh, "I guess I do huh? I'm just not used to people caring what I think, I suppose," he shrugged lightly, glancing at Lance and flashing an apologetic smile. He couldn't help but stare at Lance's bright blue eyes that were almost hidden by his bangs when his head was downturned.  
"Hunk should really get to cutting the teams hair soon, look at that mop on you!" Keith said, earning a snort from Lance.  
"Like you can say anything! Look at that damn mullet it's a fashion disaster!"  
"Psh, like yours is any better!"  
"My hair is lovely!  
"You're lovely!"  
"...."  
Keith's face flushed bright red, turning away and hiding his face with one of his hands, "I meant! Not that... you confused me! You talk too fucking much!" he rushed out, his mind and heart racing unsteadily. A heavy feeling of dread filling him at Lance's deadly silence, he really messed up now! Great!  
"Do you really think I'm lovely?" Lance asked after a few more moments, a nervous lilt showing in his voice as he spoke, his heart thrumming at a quick pace in his chest. Gripping at his white hair just a tad harder as he waited for Keith's answer.  
"I- no! Don't be ridiculous why would I... fine yes! Okay?? Are you happy? Going to blab to Pidge and Hunk and have them terrorize me with their scary-ass technology?" Keith rambled on still not even looking in Lance's direction.  
Lance, however, had stopped listening after Keith had said yes. He approached the panicking boy quietly, walking in front of him and placing his hand in front of Keith's mouth, "Just, shut up for a sec," he smiled like an idiot.  
Keith's words faded as he looked at Lance's eyes and enragingly beautiful smile, but his heart skipped when the other boy leaned in a bit closer, moving the hand from his lips, his lips that now felt dry.  
"Can I kiss you?"  
He could only nod dumbly in return, throat closing up ever so slightly when Lance's lips pressed into his own.  
Now, this kiss was nothing like the movies, no, neither boy had any idea what they were doing. Lance may have flirted with everyone on his path, but they never advanced to anything more. And Keith, the poor introvert he was, had not even thought of anything but fighting and training for years! It was awkward, just lips smushed together practically, tense shoulders knocking into one another.  
But when Keith, relaxed into the kiss it changed, lips molded into each other. While their shoulders still knocked, it was from them trying to reach closer proximity. Lance's hands instantly grasped Keith's hair, pulling him closer to him, the kiss was still awkward of course, inexperienced beyond belief. But it was enjoyable.  
Keith's arms wrapped around Lance's waist, hands settling on the small of his back, and they stayed there, even when the kiss broke. Foreheads rested against the others.  
"That... was very nice," Lance mumbled, a shine of happiness in his eyes, he never thought Keith would have said yes to this, but he was happy that he did.  
"It was, but why did you do it?" Keith asked, mind still racing for answers, why him? Why now? Why didn't they do this sooner? Why???  
"Why? Well because I wanted to of course, with you."  
"With me?"  
"Yes with you, is that such a hard concept to grasp? That I'd want to kiss you?" Lance asked, starting to move his head away.  
Keith didn't let him though, resting one of his hand behind Lance's head now, "Yes it is because you're you, and I'm me, you could literally have anyone you want."  
"And I want you."  
"But why?"  
"You are infuriating you know that?"  
"So I've been told."  
"Because!"  
"Because."  
"Mhm..."  
"That is not an answer."  
Lance pressed a kiss to the side of Kieth's mouth, "Because, I choose you Pikachu."  
Keith let out a startled laugh, pushing Lance away and flicking his forehead, "I expect an answer sooner or later Lance, I'm going to go train, are you coming?" he asked, black hair moving as he walked back through the doorway.  
"Right behind ya!" Lance responded joyfully, bounding after Keith. Just because he could.


End file.
